


light me up

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, College AU, M/M, Messy makeouts, handjobs, stoner boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “I’ve never smoked before.""Maybe I shouldn't let you."
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	light me up

“I’ve never smoked before,” Junhoe says. It comes out as a guilty whisper, as though they’re not sitting on the roof of their dorm at two in the morning, knocking back vodka. They’re huddled together in the late summer chill. Their knees touch as Jiwon looks at Junhoe with an indescribably soft expression on his face. Junhoe doesn’t notice, his eyes glued to the unlit blunt in Jiwon’s hand.

“Maybe I shouldn’t let you. Wouldn’t want to be a bad influence,” he teases, and Junhoe’s lower lip pouts ever so slightly. Jiwon laughs and reaches out, thumb running across said lip as he cups Junhoe’s chin in his hand. Junhoe’s lips part with a small intake of breath.

“Not fair,” he exhales. And Jiwon gives him that grin, the one that makes him want to punch him and kiss him at the same time.

“Who said I play fair?” Jiwon asks, leaning in slightly and lingering just a moment before pulling back. He lifts the blunt to his lips, and lights the end. He takes a slow inhale, relishing the heat he pulls into his lungs, before exhaling slowly, clouds of white puffing around his face. Junhoe just watches him, his heart beating hard against his ribs. Jiwon looks ethereal, face glowing in the moonlit haze. 

Jiwon passes the blunt to him, and Junhoe tries his best to copy his nonchalant attitude, but the second he pulls air into his lungs he chokes on it, coughing as his chest tightens. He hears a chuckle, before a water bottle is shoved into his hands, and he guzzles it, belatedly thinking that he’s glad it’s actually water and not vodka. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and, still coughing, passes the blunt back to Jiwon. 

Jiwon takes another long drag, and Junhoe just shakes his head. “How do you do that?” he asks, bewildered. Jiwon smiles at him, and motions Junhoe closer. 

“Come here babe, let me help you,” he says, pulling Junhoe into his lap. Junhoe straddles Jiwon’s thighs, ass sitting in his lap. Jiwon runs his fingers against the skin just under Junhoe’s sweatshirt, and Junhoe shivers. Jiwon’s lips look so kissable this close up, and Junhoe can’t stop looking at them. Jiwon smirks like he can see right through him, and he probably can. Junhoe hasn’t exactly been subtle about his attraction to Jiwon, though he wasn’t certain until this moment that Jiwon was just as into him.

“Do you trust me?” Jiwon asks, and Junhoe’s eyes meet his. He nods, and Jiwon gives him a gentle smile, before lifting the blunt to his lips once more. He takes a drag, and pulls Junhoe down to his level, his lips pressing insistently at Junhoe’s. Junhoe opens to him, and Jiwon blows the smoke into Junhoe’s mouth. He lets Junhoe blow out the smoke out, before he kisses him again. He kisses Junhoe deeply like he’s been wanting to all year. 

They kiss for what feels like hours but is probably mere minutes, before they break apart. Jiwon strokes along Junhoe’s jaw. Junhoe’s breath is heavy against his face, and Jiwon can’t help but press one more kiss against his lower lip.

“Now, let me teach you how to smoke,” he laughs, and Junhoe climbs out of his lap. They spend the next minutes in relative silence, passing the blunt back and forth until it’s nothing but ash. Jiwon tosses it aside, next to the empty vodka bottle. He can feel the high running through his veins, and feels a restless energy surge. He looks to Junhoe who’s swaying slightly, eyes closed. “You good?” Jiwon asks, reaching out to take Junhoe’s hand.

Junhoe laces their fingers as he opens his eyes, and Jiwon can’t help but laugh at his blown pupils. His laugh is infectious, and Junhoe finds himself laughing at Jiwon’s laugh. His smile is all teeth and Jiwon hyper fixates on his lips. He finds himself surging forward before he can help it and taking Junhoe’s lower lip between his teeth, biting down slightly. Junhoe groans and Jiwon licks into his mouth, pushing him back until he’s laying against the roof. He slots his leg between Junhoe’s thighs, and lowers himself on top of him, kissing him deeply.

Junhoe’s fingers tangle in his hair, tugging just a little too hard, and Jiwon nips him for him, drawing another noise out of Junhoe. He pulls away from Junhoe’s mouth to kiss across his jaw, and down his neck. Junhoe whines, fingers still encouragingly pulling Jiwon where he wants him. “Fuck, Jiwon,” he sighs, baring his neck as Jiwon sucks a mark into his tan flesh. 

They’re both getting hard and it’s difficult to ignore. Junhoe grinds against Jiwon’s leg, and Jiwon pulls away from the hickey he’s made to kiss Junhoe roughly on the mouth one last time. “I’m gonna blow you,” he says, lips brushing Junhoe’s as he talks. “You down?”

Junhoe just groans, his hips making little jerking movements. “Fuck, yes,” he answers. He untangles his fingers from Jiwon’s hair, letting him sit up, and move down his body. Jiwon shoves Junhoe’s hoodie up so he can kiss his abs, his tongue tracing them. He smirks at the breathy noises coming out of Junhoe’s mouth. He pops the button of Junhoe’s jeans with practiced ease, and pulls them down as Junhoe lifts his hips. 

Junhoe is rock hard as Jiwon slips him out of his boxers, jacking him slowly. He looks up to see Junhoe biting his own lip as he looks at Jiwon, and Jiwon would be damned if that didn’t make his dick twitch. He makes eye contact as he takes Junhoe in his mouth, watching as Junhoe’s brow furrows and he moans. Jiwon decides at that moment that Junhoe is the hottest person on the planet. He pulls off to trace a line up Junhoe’s dick. Junhoe’s head tilts back and he groans.

“Don’t give up that easily,” Jiwon says with a smirk.

“Just suck my dick,” Junhoe retorts, but it’s weak and breathy. Jiwon laughs before sinking down on Junhoe, taking him deep. Junhoe moans, voice ringing out in the night air. It’s not Jiwon’s best work, cross faded as he is, but Junhoe seems to appreciate it nonetheless. At least from the noises pouring out of his mouth and his tight grip in Jiwon’s hair anyway. “Fuck,” he moans, and Jiwon hums in agreement, causing Junhoe’s hips to jerk up. He almost chokes but catches himself in time. He pins Junhoe’s hips down with one arm and begins to bob his head faster. Junhoe’s moans increase in volume, and his grip in Jiwon’s hair is just on the right side of painful. “I’m gonna come, fuck, Jiwon,” Junhoe says, and Jiwon swallows around him. 

It’s enough to tip him over the edge, and he comes, spilling down Jiwon’s throat. Jiwon takes it all, head still moving, working Junhoe through his orgasm until he starts to shiver from over sensitivity. He tucks Junhoe back in, and moves up to kiss him. Junhoe can taste him on Jiwon’s tongue. He grabs the front of Jiwon’s hoodie, pulling him close and rolling them on their sides. His hands grip Jiwon’s ass as they kiss, and neither of them can get enough. 

Junhoe can feel Jiwon’s dick pressing against his thigh, and he unceremoniously shoves his hands down Jiwon’s sweatpants. And,  _ fuck _ , he’s not wearing any underwear. Jiwon moans into Junhoe’s mouth as Junhoe gets a hand around him. It’s easy to jerk Jiwon off like this, his dick is already leaking precum, easing the way. It’s just a little rough, and Jiwon loves it.

He grabs Junhoe’s hair, pulling him into a better angle to kiss. His hips jerk in time with Junhoe’s hand, setting a push and pull rhythm. Their kisses dwindle the more worked up Jiwon gets, unable to focus on anything but Junhoe’s hand on him. He buries his face in Junhoe’s neck. “Fuck, yeah,” he moans. “Just like that.” His breath hitches when Junhoe speeds up. 

“Shit, Jiwon,” Junhoe says. “You’re so fucking hot like this.” He twists his hand the way he likes, and from the noise lets out, Jiwon does too. He does it again, and Jiwon’s fingers dig into his bicep. 

“Don’t stop,” Jiwon moans. So Junhoe doesn’t. He keeps his pace steady, even as Jiwon’s breathing picks up. His hips stutter one last time and he stills, coming with a small cry, spilling over Junhoe’s hand. His lips immediately find Junhoe’s, pulling him into a crushing kiss. Junhoe wipes his hand off on Jiwon’s pants, (Jiwon finds he doesn’t even care), and kisses back with as much passion. He finds himself on his back, underneath Jiwon again, and he lets his hands explore, slipping under Jiwon’s loose hoodie, feeling the taut muscles of his back.

The kisses become lazier as they come down from their orgasms. Combined with the weed and alcohol, their kisses trail off as their eyelids flutter shut. Jiwon is a warm weight against Junhoe. They doze for a short while, before the chill wakes them. Yawning, they gather their trash, and head inside, leaning against each other.

“Stay the night?” Jiwon asks, and Junhoe grins, pulling Jiwon in for another kiss.

“I’ll stay as long as you’ll keep me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back and alive! sorry i havent written for awhile, but i hope you enjoy this one!


End file.
